Valentine's Coffee
by nannygirl
Summary: A little peek at a tradition that Red and Kitty share every Valentine's Day morning.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I own nothing._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hi there, this is just a little fic I started working on a few days ago. Was hesitant about posting it and even now I'm not sure it'll do all that well but for those of you who are looking for a fluffy holiday read this one's for you. Sorry, it's a few days late. It's a pure Red and Kitty, taking place probably some time during or after the series. Hope you enjoy it, thanks very much for stopping by to read it and please if you have the chance please do leave a review and share your thoughts. It would mean so much. Thank you again for reading and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Valentine's Coffee**

"Time to get up, my sleepy valentine."

Kitty Forman stirred at the sound of her husband's voice. It sounded farther away than usual and the lack of warmth from the right side of the bed told her that this morning Red wasn't in bed with her. She stretched shoulders and let out small sigh as her eyes fluttered open to find the sight of her husband fully clad in his pajamas and bathrobe, walking towards their bed with one of her favorite coffee mugs in his hand. It was the same way he greeted on this morning every year for the past twenty years, but it still managed to bring a grand smile to Kitty's face.

"Oh Red," she cooed, her voice still traced with sleep, slowly sitting up against her pillows. "You remembered."

As he drew in closer to her side of the bed, Kitty scooted a few inches closer towards the middle of the mattress. Soon Red sat himself down on the edge of the bed that she'd cleared up for him.

"Sure, I remembered. How could you think I'd forget?" his brow furrowed just a tad.

Her shoulders shrugged, and she titled her head shyly. "Well, I didn't exactly mark the date on the calendar."

Red knew that had to be a shot at him for having forgotten her birthday not too long ago as well as the lame way he'd tried to pin the blame on Kitty by pointing out that it was her job to mark the calendar with all the important dates. Despite the pang of guilt Red felt at the reminder of forgetting something as significant as his wife's birthday, he found himself grinning at her playful teasing.

"One step ahead of you," Red began to explain to her. "I bought a calendar with all the national holidays preprinted on it."

Kitty pushed her lips into a small 'o' and her eyebrows shot up, "Now that was a good idea!"

The pair shared a heartfelt laugh and matching grins while staring into the other's eyes. As Kitty's unique giggle died down she reached up to cup Red's cheek that was slightly scruffy from his morning stubble, and silenced his chuckle with a sweet kiss on the lips.

Just as Red was becoming lost in his wife's kiss—even snaking his free hand to her back and pulling her closer to him—Kitty slowly pulled away, giving him a smile as warm as sunshine.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Red."

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he said, handing her the coffee cup with the various colored hearts printed around it.

Wrapping both hands around the large mug, she thanked him with her words as well as a quick peck on the lips before drinking her beverage. At that first sip, Kitty's eyes slipped closed in pleasure, a smile slowly stretching on her lips.

"Mmm, Red," Kitty hugged the warm mug close to her chest, her eyes opening once more. "Oh, you always make the best coffee. You should make more often."

Red, now standing up, shook his head while making his way to his side of the bed. "And make your once a year coffee in bed less special? Not a chance."

"I suppose that is true," Kitty found herself agreeing with the point made by her husband.

As Kitty took another sip of her delicious coffee she watched Red remove his robe and climb back under the covers of his side of the bed. He pulled out the morning paper he'd stuck in his robe's pocket and began to shake it open so that he could read the morning's headlines.

He wasn't able to do much reading though, because soon after reading the title of the newspaper's top story, Red felt Kitty cuddling up against his side.

With her coffee still being held in one hand, Kitty threaded her other arm around Red's left arm and hugged it close. When he felt Kitty rest her head on his shoulder, Red gazed at her from the corner of his eye; the sight he saw made him give a sort of lopsided grin as he tried to return his attention back to his reading.

"Soo," Kitty drew out the word and hugged his arm tighter. "What kind of Valentine's Day adventure do you have planned for us?"

Lowering his paper, Red revealed his forming scowl. "Adventure? Kitty, this is Valentine's Day not 'Go On Some Damn Scavenger Hunt Day.'"

"Oh! Did you make me a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt?" she asked excitedly, obviously zoning in on the words 'scavenger hunt.'

"No!" Red immediately shot down the idea before it was too late. "Look, Kitty, I brought you your Valentine's coffee in bed like I always do. I did my part for Valentine's Day."

Kitty felt her heart drop but just for a moment before she transformed her growing sadness into a fiery anger that was directed right for her husband. Her frowned had already wrinkled itself deeply onto her forehead by the time she'd pulled herself away from his side.

"Red Forman," she began to scold, spotting Red's growing grin which fueled her anger.

"Kitty, I'm only kidding," he told her before she got too upset. Being married for so long he could tell she was angry but had not yet crossed over to the point of no return. Allowing his grin to stretch even further, he lowered his paper onto his lap and started to explain. "Of course, I've got something planned for you," her eyes lit up excitedly and she opened her mouth to take a guess but Red held up a halting palm to stop her. "Now, it's not a scavenger hunt but it is a surprise."

"A surprise?" Kitty's anger was long forgotten, she was practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh, I just love surprises!"

The sound of her eager giggle kept Red's grin in place, "I know you do."

"What's it?"

In an instant Red's smile flipped upside down into an unhappy frown. "Kitty, I just said, it's a surprise."

"I know, I know," she nodded, "but one of my favorite things about surprises is knowing what the surprise is."

Red couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me get this straight, Kitty. Year after year, you've ragged on me about how I'm not spontaneous enough, that I never surprise you anymore. And now that I've decided to be spontaneous and surprise you with something, you want me to ruin the surprise by telling you what it is?"

"Well," Kitty leaned her head slightly to the side then met his eyes again. "To be fair, you deciding to be spontaneous is a surprise in itself."

When she spotted the unamused expression on Red's face, Kitty knew her attempt to convince him to tell her the Valentine's Day plan he had for them had not been the success she had been hoping for.

"Okay, fine," she threw her hands in the air and scooted further away from her husband. "I guess I'll just _wait_ to see what you have planned."

"Good," grumbled Red as he prepared to return to his paper.

Shaking her head, Kitty was still fuming at Red and the fact that he wasn't telling her their plans yet. He knew how much she loved being in on surprises and he was going to have to tell her later in the day, what was a few hours? Kitty just hoped that he had not gotten tickets for another darn car show!

But car show or no car show—and she really hoped for the no car show—Kitty was happy that Red had remembered the holiday and even thought to put together a special surprise for her. This thought in mind, Kitty brought her coffee to her lips for a sip until she remembered how special this cup of coffee was and her heart softened all over again.

Kitty sipped at her beverage, enjoying its comforting taste, before speaking again. "You know, maybe waiting won't be so bad. After all, while I wait do still get to enjoy my Valentine's Day coffee that you made me."

"And brought to you in your Valentine's Day mug," Red added swiftly.

Nodding her head, Kitty giggled at all the Valentine's Day memories this coffee cup held; but especially that first memory.

It had been the Valentine's Day when Laurie had been just around eight months old and had caught a terrible cold. For days, Red and especially Kitty had been up at all hours of night trying to soothe their sick daughter's cries. Kitty had been much too exhausted to get wrapped up in the holiday of love and had jokingly told Red the night before (at 4 in the morning) that all she wanted for Valentine's Day was a good cup of coffee. Hours later, Red was handing her the heart covered mug filled with the best cup of coffee Kitty had had in months—and so began the tradition. Later that day Laurie had also given her parents a Valentine's Day gift of a broken fever.

"You know," Kitty started to say, snuggling back up to Red. "Out of all of our holiday traditions we've made together, I think I love our Valentine's Day tradition the most."

Red's brows rose, curiously. "Even more than our Christmas Eve tradition?"

"Well, maybe not more than our Christmas Eve tradition," she blushed at the mere thought of that tradition. "But pretty close."

Kitty's response made Red chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She giggled along with his laughter and when she was close enough, rested her head against his chest.

"It's nice to have coffee made _for_ me, instead of _by_ me, for a change," Kitty decided to share with him. "It's a nice change."

"I might not do it often but know this, Kitty. You're the only person I'd ever make coffee for and bringing it to in bed."

"Oh, I know," nodded Kitty, and she did know it in her heart of hearts. It wasn't easy to imagine Red bringing coffee in bed to anyone who wasn't her, she was a lucky woman. "And, I also know that I'm very lucky to have you as my valentine this year all the years before. I love you, Red Forman."

"I love you, too," Red spoke softly, leaning in for a kiss.

However, before his lips could touch hers, Kitty pulled her head back. "How much do you love me?"

"Not enough to tell you what your Valentine's Day surprise is," he replied, flashing his sulking wife a knowing smirk. "But enough to assure you, you're gonna love it."

Feeling his lips press against her forehead, a faint smile broke onto Kitty's lips. He really did know her so well, maybe she didn't have to worry about any Valentine's Day car show tickets.

 **Then End**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little bit of both? Be sure to let me know what you think in a review!_

 _Thanks for stopping by to read, hoping to have updates on multi chapter fics soon. I do want to write and have plenty of ideas but I'm just not sure if there's much of an audience in this fandom at the moment, so I haven't been in a big rush to post anything. Hoping things will pick up soon, both with my writing and readership._

 _Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
